Apparatus that enable a user to find and view locations within a coordinate space are well known. For example apparatus such as satellite navigation systems enable a user to input an address and then view the corresponding location on a map of the coordinate space. Such apparatus may also be configured to enable a user to obtain directions between the location and other locations or to find points of interest near the location.
It is advantageous to make such apparatus easy and intuitive for the user to use.